


江的鱼塘。

by Shine00ly



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 无名摸鱼短篇集。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

一道剑气破空而来。

山治猛地一扯马缰，身下坐骑前蹄扬起长嘶一声，砸在地上震起一片轻尘，马蹄落处寸把间堪堪一道深而锋利的裂痕。  
山治抬头看向前方城门之下抱臂而立的绿发剑士，腰侧三把长剑还安生待在鞘里，手中却握一枯枝…不是枯枝，挂在枝上摇摇欲坠的叶子正从边缘枯黄着卷起，最后干巴巴地飘落下来。  
怎样的斩击，会让一根葱翠嫩枝转眼间枯黄残败如朽木呢？山治把烟管在马鞍上敲敲，别进腰间，饶有趣味地抿一个笑。

喂，前边的小哥。他打个招呼，从马背上翻下来，也落在那道宣告式的裂痕之前。  
借个道。他陈述。  
剑士把枯枝信手一丢，手臂复又抱起，立在那城门之前，颇有些岿然的意味。  
不借。他回复。

“那便请赐教罢。”

脚步将将一错、一个纵身山治已逼到剑士面前。那剑士却纹丝不动，只将衣袖向后一摆，一道劲风扫向面门，长刀出鞘反手在握，刃背与劲足抗在一处。皆静。  
山治本也只使了三四分力，被他挡住便收势向后跃去，两人拉开丈余。刀柄在剑士手中旋过半周，刀锋闪过一段锐意指向前方。山治原地未动，待剑士将第二把长剑出鞘。足尖一点，他腾在半空，转过半个周身蓄上气力抬腿当头劈下，又与刀锋相接。  
踩着刀刃稍向下压，借着弹起的反力山治在刃背上一踏，再反身跃出落在不远处。像一尾跃渊的鱼。

身法不错，剑士道。试探结束，他将持剑的手势略一调整，摆出双手剑的架势。  
那一把呢。山治用下巴点一点他腰间未出鞘的一把。他是有些好奇，三把剑要怎么使来，叼着么？  
用不到。剑士满眼兴味盎然地咧开嘴角。  
山治纵步欺身上前。

“索隆——！”  
剑士身后的城墙头上探出一个少年，兴高采烈地向缠斗中的两人挥手。  
剑士——索隆——格开山治的一击挥剑将他逼退，竟就那样收了剑，转过身去。  
山治气结。

“咦，”少年歪一歪头，继而笑开：“是你交到的朋友吗，要一起走吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唔，我又看了一遍《被诅咒的圣剑》。

对剑士来说，「斩断」意味着什么呢。

食材在手中码成整齐漂亮的块段，山治把菜刀放在水龙头下冲洗，突然间这么想到。

「斩断」的，又是什么呢。

厨师挽起袖子从一旁拎起处理过的鱼改刀，全无需思量地拿捏出恰到好处的位置，刀刃贴着鱼骨抹过去，一片鱼肉便托在掌上，切口平滑而流畅。

鱼肉是软嫩的，刀刃便要锋利些。蔬菜根茎自有棱角，一般的刀也足够使用。

调好酱料把鱼肉腌着，再换一把厚重些的刀拿在手上，山治开始处理生骨肉。生物体内最硬的部位在钝而重的刀刃下碎裂，山治用刀和手把骨肉一捞丢进汤里熬煮。

还有用来「斩断」的刀，是什么呢。

山治不知道别处的剑士是什么样，但「他的」剑士会搂着刀睡觉。睡得那样无防备。——至少看起来。

它们是比任何人离他更近的伙伴，是他赖以前进和抵抗的某物，甚至是他肢体的延伸。他信赖，它们于是忠诚。他决定斩断，它们便无坚不摧。

他埋葬自己的刀，双手合十，那样平静而庄重。仿佛送别一位并肩作战、战死沙场的友人。他的人生是从离别开始的，他已经这样熟稔。山治撇撇嘴角，洗过手在围裙上揩两把水，准备捏饭团。

有那么几次，山治偶然瞥到剑士盘膝坐在甲板草地上，膝头横放着那把「约定」的名刀，或轻轻闭眼，或把视线投向渺远的海平线。

这些时候，山治更乐意自作主张地猜想他在思念，思念那个给他一个理由的地方，或者人。一个让他坐在无边大海中央的这艘船上静静思念的理由。人有地方可做归处，总是好的。——然后他就回到厨房，捏几个饭团。这是他对他船员的宠爱，每个人都有那么一份隐藏菜单，即使是这颗绿藻头。没错，「即使」是他。

把白米在手中捏成型的时候，山治也会想一想东海的那座餐厅，餐厅里的人，人们的笑脸。

只有一次，他望着那个背影出了神，直到剑士的目光从遥远处收回，向他投来。他却笑了，背对着赤色的夕阳，眉眼生动柔和。山治感到左肋下重重的一撞。

他是个「剑士」，这个身份似乎已经比他是个「人」还要优先了。他是个作为剑士而存在的人。

他的刀锋曾朝向过他，还伤了他的手臂。不可原谅，山治每次想到这里都会这么嘟囔一句，厨师把捏好的三角饭团码起来，打算用剩下的米做一些和式点心。

「和剑士决斗的时候不要走神，被看出破绽就是自己不想活了。」

真是句漂亮话，狗嘴里吐不出象牙。山治戴上隔温手套从烤箱里取出他的鱼。——他要斩断的某物里，也包括他吗？如果再站到对立的方向，山治还会如那次一般笃定剑士不会斩断他吗？

他会。厨师笑着摇摇头。理由么？无所谓啦。

就像他们谁也不曾怀疑他会一去不返。

他会斩断他认为该「斩断」的东西，无论那是什么。

山治突然间得出了答案。当他最终决定拔刀出鞘，无论那是什么，都必定会被他斩断。这就是剑的「道」吗，山治不知道。他不认得其他剑士，但「他的」剑士就是这么一个自大狂。

“开饭啦——”

山治打开厨房的门大声宣布，发现船正对着落日的方向在前进，眼前的一切都被晕染得明媚温柔。他的船员大呼小叫的回应从船的各个部位传来，两位女士的鞋跟嗒嗒地敲着地板。「他的」剑士从某处转出来出现在他视野，山治没由来地想要微笑。

他便笑了。

意味着什么呢？

他「斩断」一切他要斩断的，从此便只有一往无前。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是把刀。

我遇见他的那天，是个雨天，下很大的雨，雨点砸在人身上像石头。他就那么冲进雨里，也没打伞，我都不知道他怎么还能跑直线，雨大得眼睛都该睁不开了。  
他笑了，指间夹着烟递到唇边，却没有吸，又忍俊不禁，很愉快的样子。你知道他跑出去做什么？他问我。  
我自然是不知道的，便顺着他的话摇了摇头。  
有辆警车没开双闪，刚刚打着火开出去还没一米，被他拦下来，拍着车窗骂人。开车的是个小孩儿，刚毕业来的，给骂哭了。  
他终于把拿烟的手挥开，再忍不住地大声笑起来。多凶啊这人，他看向我，笑意在眼里像杯水似地晃荡。长得都凶，他弹一弹烟灰，咬在齿间深深吸一口，别开脸向着我以外的方向吐出烟雾，额边垂下的金发挡住他的表情，那唇边的弧度却慢慢平直。

我把视线从他脸上移开，落向摊开在膝头的采访本，手边的一页用曲别针别着一位警员的证件照，发色是很亮眼的绿色。这是我们谈话的对象，特警突击队的前任队长罗罗诺亚•索隆，而与我对谈的人则是他的队副。我被要求不能称呼、也不能刊载他的姓氏，他叫山治。  
这是个相当绅士的男人，来之前我便有所耳闻，采访开始时他向我道歉，之后才问我是否可以抽烟。我和他一起吸了一支，顺便吐槽了吸烟室里的男士们总是对推门进来的女士说“卫生间在对面”，这让我很不爽，说真的。  
我想我应当称呼他为山治先生，可他“不允许”，在我刚刚这么起了个头的时候打断了我，——并道歉。用他的话说，“我不能允许一位女士这样生硬地称呼我”。好吧，我只得同意，他或许有点绅士过头，但不得不说，相当可爱。

这是他的档案照片吗？我翻开采访本，山治第一眼便注意到了那张照片，我摘下来递给他，他向我道谢。  
我还没见过他穿警服的样子，山治用没有拿烟的那只手接过来，也没见过照片，他们给我的是打印纸。他只捏着照片很小的一角，眼里的笑意一点点沉下来，变成了更厚重的什么。早知道就把结婚报告打了，还能拍张合照。他咬着烟笑一笑，把照片递还给我。  
也许他并没有表现出来的那么轻松，我突然意识到这件事，慢慢涌上来的负罪感让我喉头有些发涩。  
我很抱歉…。我非得这么说，不然我将没法说出任何的另一句话。山治毫不在意地挥一挥手，先前的轻松感又回到他身上，我却半点也轻松不起来。还是工作吧。

那是我到突击队报道的当天，——下雨的那天。只办些例行的手续，我本来没指望能见到他，这家伙不待见队副是出了名的，等我交接完毕准备去生活区，一转身就看见他站那儿像根桩子一样，一脸凶相还顶着一头绿油油的草。忍笑忍得我脸都快绷不住了。我不想显得不专业嘛。  
第一句问我，打算待多久。我说没打算走，他还没应声，就冲进雨里去了。没呛回来估计也憋得难受吧，怪不得骂人那么凶。  
那算是第一次交手，动了动嘴皮子，第二天上训练场，就动手了。后来底下的崽子们告诉我，我刷新了队副从报道到和他动手的最短时间纪录，也刷新了队副和他交手的最长时间纪录。他笑一笑。算是平手，找不到突破口，再打下去也没意思。打完歇了会儿，又问我，来干嘛的。我说来给你长脑子的，就又打了一架。  
他说起那个人时表情相当丰富，全然不是面对其他队员的严厉（或者凶恶），也不是面对我时礼貌而有风度的微笑。他的目光是灵动的，笑意是自然的，整个人是鲜活的。我的胃开始向下坠。

那是一次…解救被劫持人质的行动，对吧？最终最终，我还是把话题引到了这上面。  
山治却神色如常地接过话来，甚至没有一星半点的迟疑。

对，嫌疑人是在逃人员，被巡逻警辨认出来，劫持了一对母女来要挟警方。案发现场是老旧住宅楼的一层商铺，周围没有合适的狙击点，得把嫌疑人引到合适的位置才能执行狙击任务。我们决定先谈判。  
他淡淡地换上了特警突击队队副的语气和神态，一种截然不同的气场从他身后向我推来，我禁不住地往后靠了靠，小声在心里感叹，哇哦。  
我们该早点意识到的，嫌疑人没有提任何逃脱的条件，车，钱，什么都没提，只说要我们和他当面谈。但他在伤害人质，那女孩哭得很难过，不能定点狙击，又不具备强攻条件，我们着急了。山治眼睛垂下去，停了一停，向我道歉，去掏烟盒，我把火机递给他。  
我们同意了，但要求他先释放人质，他也同意了，但只放了大人。那位女士遭到了殴打，被他扔出来，刚刚被我们的警员抬上担架就晕了过去，小女孩依然在哭喊。  
他气炸了，我也好不到哪去。他要自己进去。  
他停住了。  
我就该就地缴了他的指挥权。  
他笑，手背撑住额头。

我们太自信了。他相信自己可以制服一个没有武器的嫌疑人，我也相信他可以。如果换个人去，我都不会那么自信。  
进去之前，他下命令让狙击手就位。“露头就点”，这句话让我放心了些，至少他还没有气到把作战计划忘光。  
可我们谁也没有想到，嫌疑人身上绑满了炸弹。他底牌一点没露。

我静静地等着他吸完那支烟。等着他把烟头碾灭在烟灰缸里。等他最后提起嘴角拉扯出一个笑容。

…他，一去不回。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 军官藻/战地医生厨

“兵该还我了吧。”  
“正帮你往回抢呢，从你身后那个黑兜帽拿镰刀的人手里。”

索隆抱着手臂站在临时战地医院的帐篷前，他刚从前线下来就到这儿来了，好不容易被批准出院（他们私底下称之为释放）的士兵转告他，乌索普医生请他之后到医院去一趟，抓人。索隆把前线安排妥当，指挥权交代给副官，拔腿就往医院赶。  
山治站在他对面，也抱着手臂。他手上沾着干枯的血迹，是有意藏起来的，可索隆还是看到了。索隆甚至能想到他处理了怎样的伤口，从模糊的血肉里挖出弹片和弹头，锯掉炸烂的手指或者腿，把淌出来的肠子塞回去缝上肚皮。他今天已经做了三场手术，几乎什么东西都没吃，只喝了几口水。“今天”指他上次睁开眼睛到现在。  
是护士们告诉他的，在索隆堵在帐篷前等山治出来的这几分钟里。其中的一个正在给由医疗兵简单处理过的轻伤员重新包扎，等她打完手头这个漂亮的结之后，索隆请她帮忙去叫【山治医生】。小护士很爽快地同意，转过身脚步轻快地向帐篷深处跑去，像一只小鹿跃进山林。小护士离开后，他踹了一脚那伤员，踹在还全乎的腿上。是他的兵，看着人家小姑娘眼睛都快掉出来了。嘿嘿，那小孩笑了，眼睛一眨不眨，他也笑了。  
没有什么能够阻断一个年轻人含情的目光，无论战争还是死亡。

“男朋友来了？”乌索普头也没抬地问他，算一算时间也该来了，前线的伤员都送下来了，按往常这家伙算是迟到。山治从鼻子里哼哼一声，挥挥手让来传话的小护士回去工作，动作轻而缓地替伤员盖上被子，一点儿也不为所动的样子。  
他在查房，有几个重伤员夜里又发起热来，好歹控制住了，得快些转移到后方…乌索普抢走了他的听诊器和手写板。好嘛，他【又】被赶出了自己的医院。

“那轻伤的总可以吧，挨一枪又不要命。”索隆开始放任他的嘴自己说话，不动声色地把医生从头到脚打量一遍。他的下巴是不是又尖了，明明昨…前…三天前才见过，乌索普怎么搞的，不是说要看着他吃饭吗。黑眼圈也重得吓人，他的“今天”到底是从什么时候开始的，索隆有些生气了。  
“今天不是放回去一批吗。催什么催，伤口在战场上裂开命都不用要了，白痴。”山治没好气地翻个白眼，突然意识到他们这是在战地医院的门口，身旁来来往往的全都是自己的护士和索隆的兵，嘲讽绿藻专用表情也绷不住了，两步上前去握住索隆的手腕转身往宿舍的方向快步离开，没走两步直接小跑了起来。索隆得逞地暗自偷笑，差不多离开众人的视线范围之后便反手握住他的，十指交扣，被山治挣了挣，没挣开。

临时战地医院是用帐篷搭起来的，医生和护士也全都住帐篷。山治带来的帐篷是标准的白底红十字，还没拆就全部被索隆丢回了卡车上，叫换迷彩的来。因为这个战地医院比原计划推迟了一天才建好，也因为这个，他们吵了到前线的第一架。  
上一架是电话里吵的，索隆拿到了后方支援的人员名单，看到这个本应在后方医院让人起死回生的混蛋跑到离前线最近的地方挖弹头和烂肉，在指挥部里一个电话就打过去。山治游刃有余地笑着一句一句吊他的怒火，都是医生凭什么我就不能去啊，前线更需要心狠手辣的人嘛，离前线近，离你不是也近么。这句说完索隆彻底没话了，两个人捏着听筒听了半天对方的呼吸，山治轻轻笑了声还没说话，索隆咣当把电话挂了。乌索普抱着一摞物资路过办公室，瞥一眼双手捂脸耳尖红红的山治，特别响亮地冷笑一声。  
这一次就不一样了，山治气得肺都要炸了，冲他嚷，做对的事都要畏畏缩缩地做，不如不做了！索隆攥着他白大褂的领子把人扯到面前，一字一句从牙缝里碾出来砸在地上：你当然可以要求国际法庭审判攻击医院的人，可医生护士和士兵的命怎么办。还有你，你没了我怎么办，这句没说。  
山治不说话了，把他手挥开转过身去点了支烟。索隆知道他听到了，说出口没说出口的，都听到了。

进到山治的帐篷，索隆把人往床上一按，还没等山治伸手搡他就转身去拨弄炉火。山治的心跳急了半拍又慢下，脸颊慢慢浮上血色，一个人不好意思起来。  
桌子上饭盒里有小护士帮他打好的饭，早该凉了，索隆把火生起来替他加热。山治去洗手，干掉的血迹不好清洗，他搓得很用力。索隆架好炉子，等他把手擦干，不由分说地牵着他两只手塞进自己领口。那水是挺凉的，山治后知后觉地发现。  
让你吃口饭可真难。索隆的手心贴着他的手背，干燥温暖的触感透过皮肤裹上骨肉，索隆颈侧的脉搏在他指尖稳定地跳动。藏不住了，离太近了，他脸红了。

索隆把饭盒垫着毛巾塞他怀里，看一眼表急匆匆就要走。吃完睡会儿啊，没了你不会世界末日的。山治横他一眼，被食物的香气填满鼻腔，才发现自己饿得要命。索隆转身撩开帐篷的帘门。

“站住，回来。”

索隆转身，被他扯着领子吻住。

他笑。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转，山治单方面性转，单性转，性转！！

夜里床空了半边的下一秒索隆就醒了，依稀听到卫生间里的翻找动静和冲水声，心里轻轻咯噔一声，摸出手机看一眼日期时间，放回去闭上眼。

嗯，一级战备。

折叠门哗啦地拉开，拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒拖拖沓沓地拍着地板，一个人形摇摇晃晃地挪过来咣当一声栽在床上。索隆等了等，没动静，便轻轻掀起被子把人裹进来，再等一等，还是没动静，于是一点一点蹭过去，把人扒拉到怀里搂着，蒙在脸上的长发轻轻拢回耳后，又仔细检查了没有哪里被压住，才放心地躺下去，双手拢在怀里人小腹处。

还好？他贴在人耳边小声地问。

没事…回答得气若游丝，停一停，又气若游丝地嚷，你压我头发了…！

挺精神的。索隆悄悄翻个白眼，收紧手臂搂着人睡去。

Sanji醒来的时候索隆正在厨房热火朝天地折腾，好像还在和谁讲电话，听起来居然有些谨小慎微的样子。奇了，她想着，谁能按住这个野兽呢，金发的女孩躺平在床上满怀期待地动一动身子，被身下温暖的洪流和酸软的腰以及小腹隐隐的痛感击碎了全部希望。

Sanji侧过身去把自己蜷起来，恼恨和委屈一下子涌上来，她泄愤地锤了一下枕头。她的身体醒过来了，膝盖也开始发酸，凭什么呢，她又这样毫不讲道理地报废了，简直让人难过地想哭。不行，不能哭，哭了就输了。Sanji恶狠狠地吸一吸鼻子。

索隆用隔温手套捧着一小锅粥来到卧室，锅和手套暂且放在床头，他得先从床上巨大的被子团里把他女朋友挖出来。能坐起来吗，先吃点东西，他准确地扒开被子一角，捧起脸朝下埋在枕头里的金色脑袋，念台词一样深情款款道。

Sanji挑眉，你吃错什么药了？

你爸逼我说的。索隆撒手让她栽回枕头里，去拿她的御用小桌板。你爸还详细指导了我说话的语气和表情。

Sanji发出被恶心到的声音，慢慢地爬起来靠坐在床头，等索隆把桌板和粥安置在她面前。刚刚也在和臭老头打电话？她问，索隆含糊地应一声，Sanji拿起勺子搅一搅那锅小米粥，果不其然从里面翻出了红枣和枸杞。

你哪里搞到的号码，翻我手机了？她舀一勺吹凉些放进嘴里，是有臭老头的味道，就是熬得有点稠。她开心地吃起来。

没有，刚在一起那会儿你爸每天发十几条人身威胁短信给我，顺手就存了。索隆在卧室里走来走去，一样一样物品被摆在她周围，Sanji瞟一眼，水杯，水壶，药片，薯片，充电器，pad。

…还想吃草莓。她小声说。索隆去厨房找了找，拿来一罐草莓干。…想吃新鲜的。她眼睛掉进锅里，勺子刮着锅底所剩不多的一点点粥，发出很大的响声。我去买，索隆穿外套。…那我不吃了。她更小声地说，勺子含进嘴里，怯怯地对上男人的眼神。

索隆说：你等着，女人，我记住了。他掏出手机点进超市的配送页面。

她赢了。

你怎么不去上班？Sanji从被子里探出头来，已经快八点了，她上过卫生间又爬回床上卷着被子等死，索隆把锅和桌板收走，却抱了电脑过来，完全没有要出门的迹象。

我和娜美说了，她把报表发给我。索隆把被子的边边角角给她掖好，从另一边上床打开电脑放在腿上，戴上眼镜。

这下好了，不但她自己因为这点破事不能工作，还拖着她的男朋友不能上班，可「她的男朋友」这个说法真好，她的男朋友戴眼镜真好看，她的男朋友陪在她身边，滚一滚就能滚进怀里的位置，让她有一种窝在巢里的安心和舒适感。都怪荷尔蒙，该死的雌激素。

她开始疼了。

要怎么描述这种疼痛呢，她的小腹在痛，从内里绞碎撕裂似的痛，她的腰也在痛，整个人从中间断掉的痛，她感觉不到自己的下半身了，她疼得想要尖叫又发不出声音，她疼得想哭可她是个成熟的大人了。

真疼啊…

Sanji开始在床上打滚的半分钟后，索隆按住了她，把她揽进臂弯轻轻托起上身，然后吻住了她。Sanji的眼泪一下子涌了出来，她给索隆含着舌头，边哭边捶男人的胸膛，又被他把手裹进掌心按在胸口。

亲吻当然是没法消除疼痛的，所以索隆亲完她之后又给了她一片止疼片。Sanji有点抗拒，她每次吃药都很困难，要喝很多水，这种没有糖衣的药片还又苦又难以下咽。所以索隆用舌头把药堵进了她嘴里，被她一把推开手忙脚乱去喝水。眼泪都咽出来了。

你个混蛋。Sanji吃完药躺回床上继续挺尸，眼睛水水红红的，嘴巴也是。

嗯，我个混蛋。索隆戴上被她搡出去的时候掉在一边的眼镜，继续工作。

喂，圈圈，不吃药也不用疼的办法要不要试一下，Sanji刚刚从卫生间扶着墙回来爬上床，索隆敲着键盘突然对她这么说道。…至少一段时间，他补充。

Sanji把自己在被子里安置好——被子卷在索隆怀里，顺便一说——转过头来看他。

索隆吞咽一下，看起来突然有些紧张。

比如…十个月，什么的。

一时寂静。

“你是不是…跳过了一个步骤？”


End file.
